


Descobertas ao pôr do sol

by iAlyena



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: A família Addams, Descobertas, F/F, Fluffy, Homossexualidade, personagens originais
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: Onde Wednesday Addams descobre sua sexualidade enquanto observa o pôr do sol (e uma certa garota).[História também postada no spirit sob o pseudônimo @Alyena]
Relationships: Wednesday Addams/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1





	Descobertas ao pôr do sol

**Author's Note:**

> Olá mundo! 
> 
> Enquanto eu quebrava a minha cabeça pensando em outra fanfic para a tag da escrita, eu lembrei de uma fanfic que eu escrevi para um projeto que abordava o tema, mas como o projeto simplesmente sumiu, a fanfic sumiu junto — e, por isso, decidi repostá-la.  
> O tema era "Descobertas".
> 
> Boa leitura!

O verde vivo da grama e o azul suave do céu fazia um contraste com os cabelos negros e pele pálida de Wednesday Addams, que estava em um canto afastado. Ela virava o café puro em sua garganta, que descia como água. 

Observou a beleza de uma garota loira, que não se dava ao trabalho de lembrar o nome. Era impressionante como os cachos loiros e olhos azuis anil destacavam-se dos cabelos castanhos e olhos igualmente sem graça de todos. Nem mesmo Joel, o garotinho de família tradicional pelo qual Wednesday achava que nutria algum sentimento — no passado, claro — parecia tão atraente. 

Quando Ágatha — descobriu que esse era o nome dela, após ouvir uma ruiva chamando-a por ele — aproximou-se, a pequena — não mais tão pequena, com seus dezesseis anos — Addams sentiu as bochechas mortas coraram, o coração mórbido acelerar. Mas que diabos? 

Suspirou aliviado quando viu que ela apenas foi abrir a mochila cor-de-rosa que estava a poucos metros de si. A loira encarou Wednesday e sorriu enquanto tirava o caderno rosa choque de dentro da mochila.

Ágatha já estava longe quando a morena parou de encarar o horizonte para voltar a encará-la. Durante a tarde, até o começo do anoitecer, Wednesday não conseguiu tirar os olhos dela — e sequelas de seu comportamento de quando a loira se aproximou ainda martelavam em sua cabeça. 

— Wednesday? — Ouviu uma voz doce pronunciar seu nome, sua nuca arrepiou-se. — Pergunto-me se sou tão interessante para chamar sua atenção. — Ágatha coçou sua nuca; ela havia percebido os olhos negros encarando-a.

— Bem, acredito que seja. — rebateu, um tom frio e sério que tentava não transmitir seu nervosismo.

— Ágatha Prince, prazer. — Ágatha estendeu a mão; Addams sentiu o rosto esquentar quando aceitou o cumprimento. 

— Wednesday Addams, mas acredito que você já saiba disso. 

Elas ficaram quietas, encarando o pôr do sol no horizonte. A morena não ousou pronunciar nenhuma palavra, e Prince menos ainda. A garota de orbes negras levou um susto discreto quando sentiu a mão quente e macia tocar em sua mão gelada. Ágatha colocou a cabeça no ombro da outra — que era consideravelmente mais alta — e Wednesday sentiu seu rosto corar novamente. Era impressionante o efeito que a loira tinha sobre si.

Não demorou muito para a Prince encarar o relógio em seu pulso e levantar rapidamente ao perceber que já deveria estar em casa. Addams percebeu que ela não parecia nem um pouco envergonhada ao afastar-se, e surpreendeu-se ao sentir um breve e puro selar sobre seus lábios antes de Ágatha ir embora saltitante.

**[...]**

As lembranças da última tarde de terça-feira ainda se repetiam mais e mais na cabeça de Wednesday. O selar em seus lábios — aquele não foi seu primeiro beijo, claro que não — a cabeça em seu ombro, a mão em cima da sua faziam seu coração disparar sempre que lembrava. 

— Mamãe? — A caçula dos Addams disse sem pensar; agora não teria mais volta.

— Sim? — Morticia encarou a filha por cima do livro que lia.

— Nossa família não é convencional, sei que não. Mas eu sou anormal até mesmo para vocês por gostar de garotas? — Até mesmo Wednesday Addams ficava insegura em dizer aquele tipo de coisa. Seus olhos lacrimejaram. — Eu ainda sou eu, sabe? 

Morticia não esperava que a filha dissesse algo assim, então levou alguns minutos para assimilar o que ela havia perguntado. Suspirou perante as grande orbes que encaravam-na. Demorou um pouco para começar a falar, procurando as palavras certas.

— Nessa família, Wednesday, o amor é aceito de qualquer forma, e ele está acima de tudo. Não importa se você ama uma garota, um garoto, alguém que seja os dois ou nenhum deles. 

— Vocês me aceitam, mamãe? — perguntou novamente, querendo ter a certeza de que nada mudaria.

— É claro, Wednesday. Porque você é minha filha, e independente de quem você ama ou deixa de amar, você ainda é a mesma garotinha que eu segurei no colo quando não conseguia se equilibrar nas pernas rechonchudas. — Os olhos de Morticia também estavam lacrimejados, os braços abertos. Ela estava prestes a chorar, não pela orientação sexual de sua filha, mas por Wednesday ter ficado insegura para falar sobre isso com sua mãe.

— E quero que saiba — Gomez, que até então, mantinha-se quieto na porta, finalmente pronunciou-se. —, que nós apoiamos você e estamos aqui para qualquer dúvida que tenha. — finalizou, aproximando-se e beijando a testa da filha. 

E eles ainda amariam-na porque ela era uma Addams, e, acima de toda esquisitice daquela família, o amor ainda prevalecia.

**Author's Note:**

> Então, talvez isso seja um pouco vergonhoso, mas eu perdi minhas anotações antigas, então não lembro quem betou a fanfic no Spirit. Ainda assim, agradecimentos ao beta ;) 
> 
> Obrigada por ler❤️ — e para você, que chegou até aqui, não se esqueça que um comentário e/ou um favorito por tornar a vida da autora muito mais feliz!


End file.
